


If I Could Tell Him

by moxielovesshipping



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [36]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, Inspired by Be More Chill, Inspired by Music, M/M, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/moxielovesshipping
Summary: Jack has a crush on a certain Swedish man.Too bad he's not the one who has it bad for Jack.





	If I Could Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write enough sad!mark and pining!mark

 

"What are you doing?"

 

 

Jack slams his locker closed in a hurry, beaming at Mark, who simply leans onto the other lockers, eyebrow cocked. "Oh! Hi, Mark."

 

 

"You didn't answer my question."

 

 

"Oh, y'know, jus'...lookin' for my textbook!"

 

 

"You have JAG this period."

 

 

Jack deadpans him, and silently curses that they've been friends for so long. He opens his mouth to speak, but he's speechless as he lays eyes on the most beautiful man in school. "Signing up for the play."

 

 

"In your locker?"

 

 

"No! Look who's signing up for the play!"

 

 

He pushes Mark's face to turn as he gawks at Felix Kjellberg, president of the Programming Club and most popular nerd to ever bless the halls of Wakesville High. "Felix Kjellberg."

 

 

"Felix Kjellberg..." Jack sighs in a dreamy voice, arm fallling to his side when Mark pushes it off.

 

 

"Is that what this is all about? Jack, I've told you before, he's just a pretty guy. His personality is terrible."

 

 

"No it's not! He's sweet, and kind, and handsome, and walking right towards us...wait. _Walking right towards us?_?? Quick! Run!"

 

 

Mark huffs and stands his ground as Jack tugs on his arm, amused smirk on his face as Felix gets closer and closer.

 

 

Sometimes, Jack could be _amazing_ at overreacting. "I'm not running. Just talk to him!"

 

 

"No, I don't want to!"

 

 

"Jack--"

 

 

"Mark, fuckin'--"

 

 

"Hey bros!"

 

 

"Heeeeeyyyyyyyy!" Jack shouts, coughing and blushing at his volume. "I mean, what's up man?"

 

 

"Ah...I was just wondering if you guys were going to sign up for the play! Seems like your type of thing."

 

 

"Meaning?" Mark mumbles, arms still crossed as his brow lowers.

 

 

"You're both really talented! I hope you'll join, we need more good actors."

 

 

"No thanks, I think we--"

 

 

"Definitely!" Jack gasps, and Mark glares at him like he will rain death itself upon him. "I was actually jus' about to do that right now!"

 

 

"Really? I don't recall that."

 

 

"That's great!" Felix beams as the bell rings, and Jack swears his heart skips a bit. It speeds up as soon as Felix's hand touches both their shoulders, and he's afraid he may pass out. "See you bros in rehearsal!"

 

 

"Awesome dude! See ya there!" He grins, waving goodbye to Felix as he walks away. Jack turns to look at Mark, who's not amused at all, and pouts. "I--"

 

 

"Save it. Just know I'm not signing up for that dumb play."

 

 

"But we promised Felix!"

 

 

"No, _you_ promised Felix. I just stood here watching you drool over him."

 

 

"Fuck, I was droolin'???" He frantically wipes his mouth, and Mark begins walking away. "Hey wait up!"

 

 

"No way, I'm going home. You're _trying_ to get me to hate you, right?

"

 

 

"Listen, I know plays aren't yer thing--"

 

 

"No, they aren't."

 

 

"But this could be fun! We could make new friends, expand our business ventures, you can meet a hot girl!" Mark glares at him, and Jack fidgets. "Or guy, not judging."

 

 

He sighs, hands deep into his pockets as he heads for the front door. "I have the worst luck with dating. But, does it really mean that much to you, Jack?"

 

 

"Yes! Mark, listen. This is my only chance to show Felix I'm a perfect match for him! _Please,_ I'll do anythin' for you in return!"

 

 

He looks into those cerulean eyes and sees a sparkle and glow he's never seen before. His heart begins to skip beats with the puppy dog look Jack gives him, but it speeds up when he wraps his arms around Mark's waist and begs, and who was Mark kidding?

 

 

He'd do anything for Jack.

 

 

"Call it a gift." He says, and Jack looks up and beams at him, giggling in content, and Mark can't help but feel like he's made the worst mistake of his life.

 


End file.
